


Falling Hard

by bubbleteasuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Kissing, Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Content, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Underage Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteasuna/pseuds/bubbleteasuna
Summary: One day while hanging out with the Miya Twins, Atsumu and Osamu, you meet Inarizaki's middle blocker. Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Random Boy

I slowly open my eyes after waking up. I see your mom continuing to open my bedroom blinds. “Good morning mom”, I say.

“Morning babe” 

“What time did u come home last night?” I say as I wonder why she’s home from her work trip.

“Oh, the conference ended up being changed to a new venue in Tokyo, so they had to push it back a day. I’ll be leaving for Tokyo in a few hours.” Said my mom 

“Oh okay. I’m gunna miss you. You’ll be back in two weeks right?”

“Yup. I’ll make sure to text or call whenever I can.” 

“Yay” I say softly in a slightly excited tone. My mom leaves my room. I look outside for a bit before getting out of my bed. I check my phone and it states “October 13th… 5:30 AM”. I didn’t care to check any notifications this early so I went to get ready for school. 

After getting dressed you go into the bathroom. Staring at yourself in the mirror, I feel kind of pretty. I start doing my hair and make up. Today I decided to just straighten my hair. For make up all I did was eyebrows, mascara, and concealer. I usually just did brows and lashes but I decided to do concealer. I looked at myself again and this time I felt even prettier. I pushed in my septum piercing since your school didn’t allow them. ‘What a dumb rule. I can have my ear pierced but not my nose?’ I thought. I looked at the small embroidery on your polo that said “Inarizaki High School”. I check my phone and see that it’s 6:34 AM. Time to start walking to school

I walk out the house and start walking towards school. It was only around a 25 minute walk but sometimes it felt longer. I decide to check your phone and go on Snapchat. I see a text from Atsumu.

Atsumu   
| hey wyd 

Y/N   
| sorry for lagging. walking to school hbu 

Atsumu   
| cool what street you at?

I look up trying to find a street sign

Y/N   
| 8th. I’m right next to that one music shop.

Atsumu   
| alright I’ll see you in a bit 

Y/N   
| huh? Wym? 

I look up from your phone. He didn’t even open my last message. Weird. “I guess I should stay here” I said to myself. Atsumu and I have been friends since last year, when I transferred in the middle of the year as a first year. Him and I are pretty good friends but not super close. I know his brother and have talked to him a bit but we're not as close as me and Atsumu, even though Atsumu and I aren't very close to begin with. I waited for around two minutes after last texting Atsumu. Then I saw him turn the corner in front of me. He looked up and smiled while slightly waving. 

“What’s Up?” I asked

“Nothing much” He says. 

“Where’s your brother?” 

“Oh, yeah um.. He woke up late and I didn’t feel like waiting for him so I left.” He says. 

“Oh” you laugh a little while beginning to walk to school. “ Why’d you text me?” I ask. 

“Ugh to be honest. I wanted to walk with someone and I remembered you told me what street you live on. It’s not too far from where I live so I hoped we could walk together because I hate walking alone. It’s so boring” He laughs a little while walking with me. “Also I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hangout after school today with me and Osamu. We haven’t hung out in a while so I wanted to ask.” Atsumu says.

I look at him and accept his offer. “Wanna hang at my place? My moms going out of town for two weeks so I have the house to myself” I say.

We both agree to go to my house and he texts his brother about the plans. Atsumu looks up at me and says, “I have a friend on my team that has a car. Is it ok that I invite him? He’s chill, I think you’ll like him.”

“Yeah that fine.” The conversation changes and you both continue walking to school.

“Bye! See you after school” Atsumu says while walking in the direction to his class I wave and start walking through the halls to my class.

———————

My class finally ends. I say bye to the friends I have in that class and start walking towards my locker. I grab my bag and text Atsumu. 

Y/N   
| Hey do you want me to meet you somewhere? 

Atsumu   
| Yeah meet us outside the volleyball gym. Our coach has to give us a flyer to sum like that 

Y/N   
| Alr 

Thankfully my class was right next to the volleyball court so I'll get there in no time. I look over we’re the volleyball gym is and next to the door to get in I see a tall boy. He’s looking down at a paper in his hand. He has dark brown hair and light colored eyes. I couldn’t see him too well but as I get closer I could see better. ‘He’s cute’ I thought. He looks up straight at me while I'm walking his way and then starts looking at his phone. He’s leaning against the wall right next to the gym doors. I walk to the other side of the gym door and set down my bag. I start scrolling through Instagram. 

“You need something?” The guy that’s leaning against the wall says.

“I’m sorry?” I say, kind of weirded out at his words

“Do you need something?” He says again, “with the volleyball court?” He continued. 

“Oh umm. I’m waiting for some friends. They had to do something with the coach so I’m waiting for them” You say. You notice him looking at your eyes but then his eyes shift and you can tell he’s looking at your nose. You kinda panicked for a split second but then I remembered I have a septum. It’s probably just starting to stick out after being pushed in all day. 

“Your friends on the team?” He asked

“Yeah”

“Who” he asked His voice is deep and soft at the same time. It’s almost calming. 

“Oh, Atsumu and Osamu” I say. 

“Y/N” he says. I wasn’t even thinking of how he knows your name. All that I was thinking of is how he said it. He made it feel like it wasn’t even my name. He made it sound so attractive. “That’s your name right.” He says.

I nod my head “How’d you know?” I finally ask 

“You’re the girl I’m hanging out with and the twins” he says while looking away from me and back at his phone and types for a while

“what’s your name?” I ask softly 

“Suna”


	2. Encounter

“Suna huh. What a pretty name” I say. He looked at me and smirked. 

God what is talking so long it feels like I've been waiting forever. 

Finally Atsumu opens the gym door with Osamu right behind him. 

“Hey guys. Sorry for taking a while I kinda got in trouble in my last period” Atsumu says while laughing. Osamu looks annoyed at Atsumu and rolls his eyes but then says hi to me and Suna.

“Ready?” Suna says

We all nod and follow Suna to his car. As we walk I can’t help but look at Suna’s face. The twins and Suna are talking about whatever the flyer from volleyball said. I could only see half of him but Suna still managed to look really attractive. Suddenly I felt an itch in my nose. I forgot to pop out my septum. So I popped it out and made sure it’s straight.

Suna walks up to his car, small, black, with tinted windows. He looks back before getting in “come on” he says. We all get into the car with Osamu and Suna in the front and with me and Atsumu in the back. He connects his phone and starts playing Location by Playboi Carti. I start looking at him in the mirror. He starts the car and drives out the parking lot. I’m still looking at him in the mirror, his eyes are so pretty. He stops at a stop sign and looks directly at me through the mirror. I feel my face heat up at the sudden eye contact, he just smirks and looks back towards the road.

“I’m going to my house first by the way. I wanna change” Suna says.

“Okay” all three of us say.

I was so focused on looking at Suna that I didn’t even realize that he was driving somewhere else. The twins were just on their phones the whole drive while I just looked out the window.

The car stopped, “I gotta change. Atsumu, Osamu, wanna get some extra clothes?” Suna says.

“Sure”, both of the twins say.

I walk into Sunas house and look around a bit before sitting on his couch while they go to change. I don’t see many pictures or anything, just a couple pictures of an older woman and him which I’m guessing is his mom or something like that. 

Suna walks down the small set of stairs wearing a pair of what look like dark navy dickies, Stan smiths adidas, and a black hoodie and a cream colored shirt over the hoodie. Damn he’s cute.

“Wanna water? The twins are still tryna figure out what to wear.” He says

“sure”

He hands me a bottle from the fridge. He had a silver ring around his middle finger. I didn’t realize this until now but his arms are extremely toned, you could see all of his veins. God could he be more attractive “Thank you.” I said while smiling.

We sit there looking at each other for a second. God he’s so pretty

“Your septum” he paused for a second. 

“It’s hot”

I immediately turn red. Right after he says that, the twins walk down the stairs. Atsumu is wearing baggy jeans with a white shirt and Osamu is wearing dark brown dickies pants with a black shirt.

“Ohhhh my gosh. It was so hard finding clothes to wear.” Osamu says.

“You spent all that time and those are the outfits you made” I say laughing.

“No offense to you Suna but your clothes are definitely not my style.” Atsumu says.

“Don’t be sorry that you don’t have good style.” Suna says while grinning . I laugh a little at his comment 

It’s only 4 PM so we still have a lot of time to hangout together. We start walking out of Suna house when he says “Y/N sit in the front”.

I immediately feel nervous . I didn’t even have a reason to. I didn’t know him and he only wants me to sit in the front to give him directions. I get in the car and Suna immediately pulls out his phone and hands it to me.

“Play something” He says while looking into my eyes.

I grab his phone from his and slightly turn around to look at the twins.

“Any requests?” I say

“Nah.” Both of them say.

I turn straight and quickly glance at Suna while he backs out of the driveway. He has one hand at the bottom of his steering wheel and the other is in his lap.

“Directions?” He says while looking over at me with a small smile.

“Oh keep going straight for the next 6 streets” I say.

I look back at his phone. His background is a picture of Earl Sweatshirt. I go on to Spotify and look up MellowHype. I play Astro feat. Frank Ocean by MellowHype. The song starts to play and I noticed he already had the song liked. He looks over at me and smiles. 

“Can I look at your playlist?” I ask him.

He laughs a little before looking over at me “Go for it.”

I sit there looking at his playlists for a bit. We have pretty similar taste in music. I look up and realize we’re almost and the place we need to turn at.

“Um, turn left on the next one” I say.

He glides his hands across the wheel so smoothly. Almost perfect. I continue to tell him where we need to go and we get to my house after 10 minutes. He parks next to the side walk and we all get out.

“So what do you guys wanna do” I ask as we walk to my door.

“Movie?” Osamu proposed.

“Sure” Atsumu says.

I notice Suna walking next to me but don’t really acknowledge it. I feel him grab my hand and I instantly start to blush. I look over at my hand and realize his phone was still in my hand. I feel so dumb. I give him his phone and start to unlock my house. 

As we walk in I say, “I’m gunna change, be right back.” They all nod and sit on the couch. As I get to the top of the stairs I hear them all talking about random stuff. I change into grey sweats, a white tank top, and a zip up jacket . I go into my bathroom really quick to check how I look. 

I go down the stairs, grab the remote, and sit on the other couch where no one was sitting.

“What should we watch?” I say while turning on the TV and going to Netflix.

We scrolled through Netflix for a while and ended up choosing a random true crime documentary. Before starting it I went to the Windows and tried to make it as dark as possible and then started it. 

We were watching it for a few minutes now and I looked over to the other couch and see Suna staring at me. We locked eyes. After what felt like hours of staring at each other, a small smirk appeared on his face, causing me to snap back to reality and go back to watching the movie.

—————

“Fuck.” Osamu says while looking at his phone. At this point we were an hour into the documentary.

“What?” Atsumu says.

“It’s mom. We gotta go” Osamu says. He looks up “My mom just texted me pissed, we gotta go.”

“Oh okay.” I say. They both got up and quickly grabbed their stuff

“I can give you a ride” Suna offers.

“No we live close anyways it’ll take only a few minutes if we run” Atsumu says.

“You sure?” Suna says again

The twins nod and they leave.

Fuck. Now it’s just me and Suna.

“This movie is boring as fuck” He says while looking at paused TV.

He looks over at me. 

“Let’s go to your room”


	3. City View

I can feel myself turn bright red. What the hell. Why would he wanna go to my room?

“oh. Ok” I say all nervous.

We walk into my room and I sit on my couch and Suna sits on my bed while looking at the posters on my wall. 

He reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out a wax pen. He puts it in between his lips and takes a hit . He falls back, laying down on my bed. I watch him as he takes a hit and lets the smoke out from between his lips. The way he smokes and exhales looks so attractive. He turns his head looking at me while he inhales.

“Come here” 

I get up and sit next to him, I turn to look at him while he gets back up.

“Wanna hit?” Suna puts his weight on one hand, making him lean a little closer to me. He holds out the pen for me.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” I say while grabbing the pen from his hand and putting it between my lips.

“Really? Most people just assume I do because of the way I look… I mean they’re not wrong but they still say it even when I’m sober.” He says while I take a hit. I let out a light cough and Suna looks over at me

“I give off stoner vibes” he says sarcastically while lightly laughing 

“You don’t smoke?” He asks

“Not regularly. Last time I smoked was a few weeks ago.” I get up and walk over to my dresser and pull out my speaker because It felt way too quiet. I connect and play one of my favorite playlists. Frank Ocean starts playing as I sit back down next to Suna and check my phone. 

I turn off my phone and look up to see Suna staring at me while letting the smoke from his last hit leave his mouth.

“Y/N”. The way he says my name makes me even more attracted to him. 

“You’re so fucking hot.”

My eyes instantly widened as I felt my face turn bright red. 

“Fuck… sorry” He says while turning his head to look up at the ceiling 

“Oh um no it’s fine” I awkwardly say. Suna looks back to me 

“It’s fine cuz I feel the same way about you.”

He comes closer to my face. He’s looking at my lips. God just kiss me already . He looks back into my eyes. 

“Y/N.. can I kiss you” I nod and suddenly I feel our lips connect.

He pulls away and looks at me again. Just as he looks at me he goes in for another kiss, but this time with tongue. As he kisses me I feel his hand touch my waist as he moves closer to me. I put my hand on the back of his neck. 

He shifts his weight on top of me making me fall on my bed onto my back. I move my hand up so I can grip his hair. It’s so soft. As I gripped his hair he moves down to my neck. Just as I feel him start to give me a hickey I whisper in his ear, “Suna”.

I second his name leaves my mouth. I feel him stop. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know if I should be doing this right now” he said raising his body so he’s hovering over me while looking at me. He looked.. Sad? Upset maybe? I don’t know but I could tell something was wrong.

“Why what’s wrong?” I say while Suna gets up from on top of me, sitting on the edge of my bad while looking down at his shoes.

“You seem cool and I don’t wanna rush something”

“Oh.”

“Can I get your number though? I wanna get to know you better” he says while still looking at his shoes

It feels like I’m talking to a whole new person what the hell.

“Yeah, sure” you say as handing him your phone

“Thanks, um I should probably go now. I’ll see you soon I guess?”

“Oh okay.. Yeah”

Suna walks to the door to leave but he stops at the door.

“I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.”

“No. No you didn’t it’s okay.”

“Alright well bye”

What the hell. One second he was all flirty and the next second he’s all quiet and apologetic. Was it my fault?

God, who is this boy.

I suddenly hear my phone ring.

“Mom?” I say as I pick up the phone.

“Hii y/n. How’s your day!” I hear mom say on the phone.

“Oh um. Pretty good. How about you?”

I continued to talk to mom about random things. The call ends after maybe 20 minutes of talking.

I get off the phone and realize I’m really hungry. What should I eat? It’s only 6pm so I could go walk to the restaurant down the street. Yeah, I’ll do that.

—————

As I walked out the front door I couldn’t help but think about what happened today. Was what I did with Suna wrong? I should text Lizzy

~lizzy is your best friend~

—————-

Lizzy

Y/N  
| lizzy help please LMFAO

Lizzy  
| WHAT  
| jp what’s up?

Y/N  
| okay on Monday I’ll explain more of the details but basically. Me and this boy started making out after he called me hot. We were just chillin and then out of no we’re he stops and is all like “I should leave”. LIKE UGH OKAY? AND THEN HE MF LEFT

Lizzy  
| damn u must suck at making out😩  
PLS IM JP. but whatttt that’s weird. I don’t even know what I would do

Y/N  
| OMG I FORGOT AND AFTER HE JUST STOPPED HE WAS LIKE “we should get to know each other. gimme ur number” OR SUM BUT I HAVE HIS NUMBER NOW LMFAO.

Lizzy  
| WAIT THAT'S GOOD. BYEEEEEEE LMFAOAOAOA maybe he thinks he was moving too fast or sum? He might just wanna get to know you before getting to that kinda stuff.  
| ok ok . I think you should wait a couple days. And THEN text him

Y/N  
| OMG OK LMFAO. GTG IMMA GET DINNER. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU

Lizzy  
| LMFAO ALR. I LOVE YOU TOO BABES😙

———————

I’m only like one block away from the store I was headed too so I continue walking while still overthinking this whole thing with Suna. 

I wonder if the twins are okay…. oh well

———————

The weekend passes. I didn’t do very much. I hung out with Lizzy for a while but nothing other than that. Now it’s Monday morning. Fuck I don’t want to go to school.

I listen to music as walking to school. While I hear A$AP rocky in my ear, I wonder how my day at school will be. Probably boring. 

The day passes by. Later that night (around 11pm) as I’m watching t.v I hear my phone get a text

Suna

Suna  
| hey

Y/N  
| hey what’s up

Suna  
| sorry I haven’t texted sooner. Can I pick you up?

TF DO I SAYYYY. yes?

Y/N  
| umm sure

Suna  
| ok on my way

SHIT I should change. I quickly run into my closet and pull out black sweatpants along with a navy hoodie from Vans. I put on my white Nike socks and my old black slip-on vans. I quickly grab my phone and chapstick. As soon as I do I see and message from Suna.

Suna  
| im here

I run out the front door and quickly get into Suna’s car.

“Hey”

“Hey… how’re you?”

“I’m alright” it felt so awkward. I should’ve acted like I was asleep

“Why’d you pick me up?” I ask bluntly

“Mmmm.. I was bored and I remember I had your phone number”

“Oh” fuck why do I have to be so awkward right now.

“What are we gunna do?”

“Well I know a spot so let’s go there”

“Oh um okay.” What if he murders me. STOP. Suna’s not going to murder me.

On the way to Suna’s “spot” we sat in silence on the way there while   
his playlist played from the speakers in his car. 

“We’re here” Suna says

We both get out of the car.

“Follow me” It’s so dark out and I can only really tell that there’s a lot of trees around but not much else. Suna leads me to a path. 

“Don’t worry I’m pretty sure I’m the only person that knows about this place ” he says

As we walk a start to see the trees clear.

“Ta-Da!” Suna says while revealing a small area close to the edge of the mountain. There’s a small bench looking out over the city. As I look out at the view Suna pulls out a lighter and crouches down and lights a candle that’s on the dirt floor. 

He looks over at me. “Sit” he says while gesturing to sit next to him. 

I walk over to him and sit down next to him. Because of how small the bench was we were very close, so close that our shoulders would brush against each other.

“So why’d you bring me here?”

“Oh well I usually come here to smoke or just clear my mind. It’s nice, so I thought you’d like it here

“You’re right. It’s nice here.” I look over at him. “Suna. The other day, what happened?” I see his eyes widen a bit as my words leave my mouth.

“Oh um about that I’m really sorry.” He says while turning his head to look at me “ I don’t wanna ruin anything. I’ve rushed things before and it never turns out good… You seem nice and funny so I don’t wanna ruin something that hasn’t even happened yet.” Suna felt like a completely different person right now.

“I understand. That’s fine. I’ve had fun so far when I hangout with you so we should get to know eachother better.” At this moment we’re just looking at each other. Suna looks back out to the view of the city.

I pull out my phone and AirPods. I look through my playlist and find the perfect playlist for right now. I shuffle it and her futile devices by Sufjan Stevens play. 

“Here” I saw while handing Suna one of my air pods. He grabs it out of my hand and puts it in his ear. As he listens I see a confused look come across his face. 

“I didn’t expect this kind of music to play” he says while lightly chuckling

“I can never just listen to one genre. I like all kinds of music and listen to them based of my mood”

“Me too… I’m a whore for Mozart” he says while laughing 

“Wow you even like classical?” I saw while slightly laughing

“Yeah yeah.” We sit together looking out at the view for what feels like seconds but ends up being hours. I feel myself slowly drift to sleep as I look out 

Suna POV

me and y/n have been here for hours . It’s probably 4am right now and we have school tomorrow. I’ve heard almost every song on y/n’s playlist. She oddly played the saddest playlist ever. Most of these songs could make me cry if I really thought too much about the lyrics. Thankful I didn’t so I wasn’t crying right next to y/n. Maybe we should leave. Just as I think about leaving I feel something on my shoulder. I look over and see y/n sleeping and resting her head on my shoulder. We should definitely leave. 

I pick up y/n and carry her all the way to the car. She wasn’t that heavy but it was just a long walk to the car. I place her in the back so she could lay down. I start the car and head to her house. As we pull up I realize I need a key so I look through her back and find her house key. I carry her into her room and lay her down with her head onto my lap. I see her eyes slightly open as I lay her down.

“Shhh go back to sleep” as I say those words she closes her eyes once again. 

God y/n is so beautiful


	4. Downtown

As I open my eyes all the memories of last night came back to me. I immediately get up and look around. I’m in my room. 

“Good morning” Suna says while looking over at my from my couch. “Here drink it” he says as he hands me a Starbucks double shot.

“What time is it?”

“Mmm around 6am.” 

“Wait why are you here?” 

“Oh well we have school and I wanted to make sure you woke up and got to school. I know you won’t want to walk since you’re running on like 2 hours of sleep.”

“How sweet” I say in a sarcastic voice. “No but really thank you. I would have probably slept through the day.” 

Omg does that mean Suna hasn’t slept at all. Oh my god. “Wait wait. Have you slept?” 

“Yeah don’t worry. I took a little nap on your couch. You should get ready because we have to stop by my house. We should also go to a gas station or something for food and I need coffee or an energy drink.”

“Here you should drink this. You need it more.” I say holding out the canned coffee he gave me.

“No it’s fine. Go get dressed” he says as he leaves my room.

How did he even get in my house. Did he carry me while sleeping? Oh my lord I probably looked so dumb. I can’t help but feel embarrassed. I quickly get dressed and fix my face up. I put on eyeliner and mascara. Thank the lord I got my eyeliner on the first try. I look pretty. At least I think so. I hate that my school makes me wear a stupid skirt but it’s kind of flattering on my body. I should go so we can leave. 

I quickly grab my bag and phone. I check the time and it’s 6:20. I walk into my living room while fixing my skirt.

“Ready?” I ask.

“Yeah”

We get into his car. He connects his phone and I hear the gorillaz start to play. His music taste really makes him 10x hotter. As I’m sitting in his car all I can do is admire how beautiful Suna is. His hair is kinda messy and his face looks perfect.

“If you take a picture it’ll last longer.” He says while grinning.

I feel my face immediately flush. Suna starts chuckling as he quickly looks over at me. “Cute.” I hear him say in his breath which makes me even more red. We finally get to Suna’s house.

“I’ll be really quick.” He says as we walk into his house. I sit down on his couch and go on my phone while I wait. Around 10 minutes later he walks out into the living room in his uniform. 

“Ok let’s go” he says while walking towards the door. I quickly get up and we leave.

“Okay what store should we go to?” He asks once I get into the car.

“Umm I don’t know. The one that’s closest?”

“Alright sounds good.” 

The car ride there was silent other than the music playing. It wasn’t awkward though. This feels so weird. We barely know each other but it feels natural to be hanging out. Oh my god I can’t wait to tell Lizzy about this. She's going to freak out. Just as I finish that thought I look over at Suna driving. He’s using only one hand to control the wheel and his other hand is just resting on the stick. He looks so laid back. How he can make driving so attractive. I can’t drive but I just know I would look dumb driving. 

We arrive at the gas station. Suna gets a Red Bull and I just got an Arizona tea. We both got this random energy bar thing that was kind of gross not going to lie. Just like before the drive was silent but not in a bad way. It was kinda nice to be sitting there just listening to the music.

“I can drop you off at the front and then I’ll park.” Suna proposed.

“Uh ok sounds good” I say as suna drives into the school gates.

“Hey um there’s a party on Friday night. You should go.” He says while slowing down to let me out.

“Ummm I’ll think about it” I say as I get out of the car. “I’ll text you if I decide to go.”

————-

“Oh my fucking lord my mom just texted me saying that she can’t come home for another 2 weeks” I say as I take the last bite of my granola bar.

“Throw a partyyyy” Lizzy says sarcastically.

“You’re dumb” I say as I roll my eyes. Then I remember Suna’s offer about the party.

“Oh shit.”

“What?” Lizzy asks.

“Okay you know Suna? The guy I was telling you about a couple days ago?”

“Oh yeah the one that always looks high?”

“Yeah yeah. Well on Tuesday when he dropped me off at school he told me about a party that’s supposed to happen tonight. I told him I’d think about it and I would tell him if I decided to go.”

“OH MY GOD GOOO” Lizzy FUCKING YELLS SO EVERYONE IN THE COURTYARD COULD HEAR.

“bitch will you keep it down” I say embarrassed. “Do you wanna go with me?”

“Nah I’m not a party person. You know that.”

“Should I really go though?”

“Yeahhh. It’s the perfect way to get to know this Suna guy better” she says while smirking.

“Oh my goddddd. I dunno. He’s really hard to understand.”

“Just text him and say you’ll go.”

“Ugh fineee.”

———

Suna

Y/N  
| hey I decided to go to the party

Suna  
| alright I’ll pick you up at 9:30

———

“Oh shit” I say as looking at Suna last text

“What?”

“He said he’s gonna pick me up at 9:30”

“No shit?”

“Yeah. I didn’t think we’d be going together”

“Even better” Lizzy says smirking

“Omg will you shut up. It’s not like that.”

“PFFFF didn’t y’all make out or sum?”

“Will you shut the fuck up.” You say while punching her arm.

“Owwwwwww”

“I didn’t even hit you that hard” you say as Lizzy bursts out laughing.

———

“What the hell do I wear”

“What about you wear those baggy jeans and that grey fitted crop top and ummm that one zip-up hoodie. OH also those dunks you got a few weeks ago” I hear Lizzy say.

“I’m scared to wear those what if they crease”

“Oh my god don’t you have those crease protector things in them. Also they are literally shoes aren’t they supposed to crease?”

“You don’t get it ugh” I say as I pick up my phone. “Fine I’ll wear what you said”

“Yayyy. Ok go get ready. Don’t drink and drive” Lizzy says laughing 

“I would never. Also thanks. Okay, love you byeee”

“Love you tooooo” Lizzy says as she hangs up our FaceTime call.

I put on the outfit Lizzy told me to wear and look at myself in the mirror. Jesus this crop top is short. I should fix my eyeliner a little. As I walk into my bathroom I check the time on my phone. 9:15. I quickly finish getting ready and check the time again. 9:25. But this time I see a text from Suna.

Suna  
| on my way

Oh shit. I look up at the mirror. I look hot as fuck for once. I see my rings that I have on my jewelry holder and put them on.

———

15 minutes later Suna texts me that he’s outside. I run down the stairs. I can feel a knot form in my stomach as I open my front door. I see Suna in his car parked looking down, presumably at his phone. As I walk to his car I see him look up and smile. 

“Hey stranger.” Suna says, nudging my arm as I get settled in his car.

“Hiiii”

“You ready?”

I nod. A few seconds after he starts driving he states, “I like your outfit, it’s cute.”

I can feel my face start to burn up. “T-Thank you, um you too.” Fuck why did I have to stutter, you thought.

I quickly glanced over to him to see a grin plastered across his face. 

“How’s your day?” He asks, breaking the silence.

“Good, how about yours?”

“Alright. Hoping it gets better.” Oh it will.

———

“Hey wanna take a shot with me?”

I purse my lips together debating if I should. I nod my head.

Suna starts pouring two shots in the small plastic shot cups.

“Here” the second Suna hands me the shot he shoots his down his throat. I quickly tilt my head back, forcing the shot of Tito’s to go down my throat. The second I swallow it I feel my entire throat burn. Fuck this sucks

Suna looks at me with a fat smirk on his face as he watches me cough for a second and have a face of disgust.

“Round 2?” Suna says while laughing.

“Absolutely not” I snap back

“I’m kiddingggg” he says while still laughing.

At this point me and him have been walking around the party for around 2 hours, talking to everyone Suna knew for a while. It was fun but I couldn’t shake the thought that I’m just following him around, what if he thinks I’m embarrassing or something. As I look out Suna can tell I’m thinking about something. As I continue to overthink in my head Suna grasps my hand and starts walking towards the door.

“The party’s getting kinda boring, let’s get out of here” I snap back into reality and follow him, walking slightly behind him, making sure to grip his hand tight to make sure I don’t lose him in the crowd of people.

As we walk out of the house, Suna let’s go on my hand, placing it on my lower back. Bringing me closer to him as we walk to the car. I feel my face instantly start to heat up. The thought of my face being bright red makes me even more embarrassed.

“Do I make you nervous y/n?” My eyes widen, knowing that I’m panicking at his touch and question.

“No, why would you ask that?”

“You seem nervous” he says as he moves his hand farther, closer to my hip, bringing us extremely close. Oh. My. God. This fucking boy.

We finally get to the car Suna runs in front of me and opens my door

“Thank you”

“Mhm”

He runs back to the other side, getting in and turning on the car and music. I hear the playlist that he usually plays. Pride my kendrick Lamar fills the air as we drive away.

“Where are we going?”

“Oh um downtown”

“Oh ok” I shouldn’t ask anything else. I just hope it’s not another party.

————

“Hey we’re here” I feel shaking on my shoulder “wake up” just as my eyes slightly open I see Suna, with his hand on my face, just below my jawline. I feel my face flush at the realization that I fell asleep.

“Oh sorry. Where are we?”

“I told you, downtown”

“I know but I don’t recognize this place.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot. We’re in the next town over.”

“Wait, what time is it” as I say that I look at the time displayed on his cars screen

12:37 AM

“How long was I out?”

“Around 2 hours maybe” I see looking out the window. “Okay come on we didn’t drive all this way for nothing.”

As he says that last line he gets out the car. I follow his actions. Opening my door. As I open my door Suna runs, failing to reach my door before I get out.

“I was gunna open it for you” he says in a low voice.

“Oh shut up” I saw while playfully pushing him.

“Ok I don’t mean to disappoint but we’re just walking around. I really like this area. It’s really pretty at night.”

“Okay. That’s fine”

Me and Suna continue walking with each other at our side, looking around at the beautiful downtown scene.

Eventually I realize how close me and Suna are. Looking down at our hands, just barely not brushing each other. Suna notices my glaring down at our hands and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. Surprisingly I compose myself, looking back out to the stunning area around me.

Walking around the beautifully lit town with Suna under the moonlight gave me the warmest feeling. I don’t think I could do this with anyone else. Suna is the only person I could feel this way about. Doing stuff like this with him makes me so happy. I’ve only just met him, but I know I’m going to end up caring for this boy more than I care for myself.


	5. Kit-Kat's

Me and Suna have been walking around, holding eachothers hands, in silence with the just the sound of the night city around us for a while. I haven’t checked the time at all but it’s been a long time. Suddenly as I’m think about how long we’ve been walking Suna starts talking

“Mmmm we should play tag”, he quickly says letting go of my hand. “Your it”. He immediately starts sprinting down the side walk. 

This boy.

“What the hell” I say as I start chasing after him.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME YA KNOW” Suna says yelling at me while he continues running full speed.

After SPRINTING after Suna for a while I finally catch him. As I finally touch his back he turns around. I playfully push him, weak and out of breath, we both fall down gasping for air Suna and I start busting out laughing. Making our lungs burn even more. 

Sitting there, at who knows what time, laughing with Suna made me feel so alive. I don’t remember when the last time I did something this spontaneous and stupid, but it felt good.

“Loser you can’t breath”, I snark as I finally catch my breath.

“Shut up bitch” he says back in between breaths. My mouth hits the floor at his words. I know he’s joking but I’m still shocked.

“Oh yeah?” I say as I get up, crawling on my knees over to him. He’s still sitting on his butt so I move myself to the side of him, looking at his face. I smack him across the face, causing his face to turn left. Out of shock, Suna sits there for a second, with his face turned. He turns his head back to look at me. A wide grin plastered across his face. 

Suna leans forward, making his face centimeters away from mine, he shoots a stare at my lips and then back at my eyes. Just when I think he’s going to kiss me, he moves his face away from me and towards my ear. “now that wasn’t very nice”. He whispers, sending shivers down my spine.

Just as those words leave his mouth, he backs away, getting up and holding his hand out to me. I take his hand and get up off the floor. He squeezes my hand, signaling me to keep my hand in his. 

“I’m thirsty.” He says turn to me while we start walking again. “Let’s find a store to get something to drink.” I nod my head. He’s really acting like nothing just happened.

“Asshole, making me tired” I snark at him.

“That’s why we’re going to get drinks, dumbass” he snaps back.

“Stop being mean” I stab back at him. I look over at him and see him roll his eyes. He’s so petty. I laugh, wrapping my arm around his. As we walk around the block looking for a store, I get that feeling I had earlier, I don’t know how to describe it other than a warm feeling inside. I don’t know what it is but it make me feel good.

“Oh my god finallyyyyy” Suna says as a small convenience store comes into view. I giggle at his dumb pouting. “Go pick out some snacks. I’m gunna get a monster, what do you wanna drink?”

“Whatever you get, anything but the original monster” I say smiling. I head over to the snack section. What do I even get him. Candy? Chocolate? Chips? Ugh why do I have to be indecisive right now. I don’t even know what he likes. Okay, I got it. I’ll get him those mint and dark chocolate Kit-Kat’s, some sour gummy worms, hot fries, and some cheez-it’s. Damn this is a lot. I’ll pay for it so who cares. I walk over to the front and look over to see Suna still in the drink section. Just as I walk next to him he gets out from the drink case holding two white monsters and two water bottles. 

“Ready?” He asks, looking at my full hands.

“Yeah”

We walk over to the cashier, putting all the stuff on the counter. “Is this all?” The cashier asks?

“Yeah”

The cashier starts scanning all the stuff while I take off my phone case to get out my debit card.

“Stop it, I’m paying for it” Suna says, pulling out his wallet.

“Bu-“ before I can object, Suna hands his card to the cashier, making my eyebrows furrow. I decide to stay quiet for now.

We get out things and leave the store as we start walking, I start scolding him. “What the hell I got so much food. I should’ve paid for it.”

“Well I’m gunna eat it so it doesn’t matter” he retorts back. I roll my eyes but secretly want to smile.

“Look um it’s really late. We should probably like you know” I look over at him, his face beet red. “Stay at a hotel.”

Oh shit. My face goes hot and we both stop on our tracks pausing for a moment. I don’t really have a choice.

“Um s-sure” I look forward again and start walking. Fuck now it feels so awkward. 

I hear Suna start to grab stuff out of one of the bags. He pulls out one of the monsters and hands it to me, followed by him grabbing his out. We both crack open the drinks and take a sip.

————

“Okay we actually have a room with a queen bed available” 

“Nothing with two beds?” Suna asks

“I’m afraid not. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine Suna.” I say tugging on his shirt.

“Are you sure?” He says turning around to look me straight in the eyes.

“Yeah it’s okay”

“Okay we’ll take that room, just for the night though.” Suna says to the receptionist 

“Right, it’s 150 a night.”

Suna hands her his card. I immediately tug on his shirt again. He turns around. “You can send me money later, it's fine.”

Why doesn’t he ever let me pay? It’s so annoying. I know he means well but I feel bad.

Suna gets the key and we start walking to our room. The hotel is so small and looks quite old. It's fine for just the night though. We finally find our room. 

“Hey umm. I can sleep on the floor” Suna says while unlocking the door.

“Don’t be stupid, who knows what’s been on the floor.” I say as I walk into our small room. The first thing I do is check the bathroom. Oddly it’s not bad. I walk back over to the bed and sit myself down to check the time

2:15 AM

“Hey, I’m gunna take a quick shower y/n.”

“Oh okay”

*play Nikes by frank ocean rn LMAO*

Suna goes into the bathroom and I hear the water turn on. I sit there on my phone for a while then remember the snacks we bought and get up to grab the bag. I grab the kit-kat’s that I picked out and sit on the edge of the bed. As I start to open the package, Suna comes out of the bathroom, wearing the same pants as before with no shirt on. He walks over to me as he dries his hair more with the towel. I can’t help but look in awe at his body. He’s not super toned but he has a v-line and you can see his abs slightly.

He sits down right next to me on the bed. I’m still looking at him, noticing every detail about him, his eyes, his arms, his messy wet hair, his lips. He grabs the package of kit-Kats out of my hand, breaks off a piece, as he takes a bite he looks up and we lock eyes.

“You want sum?” He says smirking, not breaking eye contact.

“Sure” I say smiling, expecting him to just hand me the package.

Instead he takes another bite of his. He reaches over, softly grabbing my chin, he puts his thumb on my chin. “Say ahhh.” I follow his direction and open my mouth slightly. He puts the kit-Kat into my mouth. It feels like I can’t break eye contact. I bite down on the candy bar, chewing and swallowing it quickly. As I swallow it Suna reaches over and puts his hand under my chin. With his other hand he drops the package of candy onto the bag on the floor. Just as I watch his hand drop the kit-kat’s, his lips smash into mine


	6. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- sexual

*LOL YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO DIET MOUNTAIN DEW BY LANA DEL REY AND THEN AFTER THAT STREETS BY DOJA CAT*

His lips smash into mine. Shocked at what’s happening I tense up but almost immediately relax. I kiss him back, putting one of my hands around the back of his neck. He slightly pulls back but in a flash he connects our lips again, touching his tongue against my lips. I slightly open my mouth and he immediately enters my mouth. Deepening our kiss. I run my hand up from his neck to tug at his hair. I feel his hand snake around my waist. He shifts his weight onto me, making me fall back onto the bed, our lips disconnect as I scoot up the bed so my head is laying on the pillows. 

Suna moves with me, so he’s looking down at me under him. Our eyes lock and I see a small grin appear on his lips. He lowers his head down to my ear and whispers, “you know you're so beautiful right?” As he says that I feel him kiss my jawline. He goes lower, sucking into my neck, causing me to let out a quiet moan. 

“Do that again for me pretty girl” he mutters against my neck. Just as he says that he latches onto my neck again, sucking on my sweet spot, I let another moan out. I feel him grin against my skin. I move my hand for his hair down to his lower neck, feeling his soft skin as he leaves marks all upon my neck. He touches my waist again, slowly moving his hand up farther, his hand now right under my bra. I move my free hand, cupping his law line as he comes back up kissing me. He backs away, looking down at my legs, he reaches down and quickly unbuttons my jeans. 

His hand returns to the bottom of my bra. He looks up at me. Almost asking for permission. I nod as he continues, pulling my shirt over my face, revealing my lace bra.

“didn’t think that was your style” he whispers as he kisses my jaw, moving down to my chest. He moves back up to my face, looking down at me under him for a second before giving me a sloppy kiss. I can feel my desire and lust for him grow every second. I feel his hand creep around my side. I quickly arch my back for him to unclip my bra. I throw my bra to the side and Suna pulls away from my lips, looking down at my body underneath him, almost examining me. I feel so embarrassed. I feel like cheeks heat up as he inspects every inch of my body. 

Suddenly he pushes his lips back into mine, closing the gap in between our body’s even more. He grabs my right hand off his neck and flings it into the bed, he continues by swiftly creeping his hand up my arm, intertwining our fingers as we kiss.. His leg shifts between the middle of my legs, I can feel his bulge grow through his pants on my thigh. He disconnects from my lips, slowly moves down to my lower body, leaving small kisses on my skin as he travels down, he stops at the top of my unbutton pants. 

“Can I?” He says looking up at me. As I nod he helps me pull my pants down, leaving me in underwear. “Are you sure you're okay with this?” He asks as he puts his hand on my thigh.

“Yes… please, suna” he nods at my words as he grabs the band of my panties, pulling them down my thighs and off my body. “shitt” he says as he looks at my vagina. He plants a kiss on my outer lips before he swipes his tongue across my clit.

“fuckkk, suna” I moaned. As he continues I feel the pleasure slowly start to start. He continues to swirl his tongue around my clit, making me a moaning mess. I put my hand on his head, running my fingers through his soft brown hair with my other hand gripping the hotel bed sheets. How did this all happen? He backs away, making me look down at him wondering why he stopped. He looks straight into my eyes as he brings his index and middle finger to his mouth, keeping them there for a few seconds. He brings his two fingers to my opening, pushing them in, causing my head to shoot back.

He starts pumping his digits in and out of me forcing me to moan his name. While he continues to finger me he moves his face up to my ear whispering, “Keep saying my name like that pretty girl” he says before kissing me, I try to kiss him back but struggle. 

He lowers his face level with my pussy. He goes in sucking and licking my clit as he curls his fingers inside of me. I feel the pressure build up in my core, unable to even let a moan out anymore. Suddenly Suna picks up the pace, moving his fingers faster and deeper into me. I feel myself arriving at my climax. As my walls start to tighten around Suna, he backs away from my vagina, pulling out both of his fingers before I could finish. 

The pleasure starts to fade, “what the hell suna” I say as I feel myself get frustrated. He looks at me with a stupid grin. He puts the fingers that were inside of me seconds ago inside of his mouth, swallowing all of the slick off.

“Not yet sweetheart” he says pulling his fingers out his mouth with that same stupid grin. He gives me a quick kiss before getting up from the bed and walks over to his bag, grabbing his wallet. He pulls out a condom as he walks back over to the bed, throwing his wallet down onto the bag on the floor. He gets back onto the bed, next to me. He pulls down his sweatpants and boxers at same time, causing his erect dick to spring up. Fuck, he’s packing. He tears the condom wrapper and rolls it on. He starts to move as if he’s going on top of me. 

I quickly push his shoulder so he can’t move as I shuffle to straddle him. I go in for a kiss. As the kiss changes to a make out he grabs the base of his dick, gliding the tip against my clit causing me to moan into our kiss. I feel him grin against my lips as he moves his tip from my clit to my opening. I slowly lower myself, pushing him deeper into me. “Fuckkk Suna” I say between breaths. I feel an immense amount of pain as he fills me, but I know the pain will soon turn to pleasure. I feel his hands rest on my hips as I start to move up and down.

I hear his breathing start to stager as I stay at a steady pace. Once I get custom to the feeling of him inside me, I pick up the pace, moving him in and out of me faster. As I feel pressure start to build up in my stomach, I push my face into Suna’s neck. I try to contain my moans, letting small whimpers out into his ear. I can hear him breathing, trying to catch some air as I speed up even more than before. I feel myself arriving at my climax. “suna, I’m gonna cum” I loudly say in his ear. I hold it in for as long as possible, but let the pressure out. Finishing with a loud final moan. I continue moving myself up and down, to help Suna cum as well. 

“fuckkk” he moans out as he fills the condom with his semen. With both of us still gasping for air, I move myself off of him, laying down next to him. He pulls off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the small trash can next to the bed. Once I catch my breath, I quickly head to the bathroom. Fuck my stomach. When I come back, I see Suna slipping his boxers and sweatpants back on. I forgot I’m bare naked and once I realize I quickly rush to find my underwear and bra. I hear Suna giggle at my actions. I put my undergarments back on and hear Suna creep up behind me. He uses one hand to twirl me around. “Here, wear this.” He says as he hands me his t-shirt from earlier. I quickly put it on, it barely reaching my underwear. 

“Thank you, Suna.” I say as I walk over to the bed laying down, closing my eyes. I flutter them open, to see Suna getting in the bed on the other side. He gets comfortable and looks straight into my eyes as we face each other on our side. I shuffle over closer to his chest. My forehead makes contact with his warm skin. As I breath, I can smell his scent from his shirt, cinnamon filling my nostrils. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer, forcing my face in between his neck. I feel my eyelids start to grow heavier.

“goodnight y/n”

“goodnight suna”


	7. Dabs

“Sooooo, got any plans this weekend?” Lizzy asks as we sit down at the table in the school library.

“Mmm. I don’t think so, my mom’s coming back home next Wednesday though. What about you?” I say.

“Oh well I think my dad wants to take a trip to Tokyo. I don’t really wannaaaaa go butttt my dad says it will be fun.”

“That does sound kinda fun. I guess I’ll be all alone this weekend” I sarcastically pout to Lizzy.

“Oh shut up, hangout with your boyfriend.” She says laughing.

“Who’s my boyfriend huh?” 

“Suna. Duhh” She retorts.

“Bitch, I swear. He’s not my boyfriend”

“Oh yeahhh I forgot, just friends. That also bang each other. My bad”

“I hate you. But on a real note, I haven’t seen him since dropped me off at my house on Sunday. We’ve texted a few times but not much other than that.”

“Girl don’t sweat it. He has school, volleyball, and prolly other stuff to deal with. Osamu told me in 2nd period that he has a tournament coming up in a few weeks so they might just be practicing a lot.” Lizzy says in an attempt to keep me from overthinking. Lizzy knows me inside and out, we’ve been best friends since middle school so she probably knows me best out of anyone.

“You’re right. You’re right. But i don’t know if he’ll wanna hangout, I mean we’ve been hanging out almost every week so I don’t know.” I say.

“I dunno, but don’t go overthinking.” Lizzy says.

“I’ll tryyyyy.”

————

It’s been like an hour since my lunch break I spent in the library with Lizzy. I’m now walking into my next and next class for the day. Atsumu is in this class and we usually sit next to each other. Today was no different.

“hey Atsumu.” I say as I sit down in the desk next to him.

“Hi y/n” he says as he looks over at me. “Can I ask you about something?”

“Maybe. What is it?” I say.

“Have you been hanging out with Suna more?” He asks bluntly.

Oh shit. I really haven’t said anything to Atsumu about me and Suna. “Oh yeah me n him have hung out a little. Why?” I respond.

“Oh well. I actually heard him and this guy on my team talking about you.”

I widen my eyes as I think of all the situations this could lead to. “Oh what about?” I ask trying to figure out what Suna could have possibly been saying about me.

“I didn’t hear too much because it was at practice yesterday but I heard them say your name and talk about meeting you somewhere.” He says. What the hell could that mean? I feel myself start to panic. “Do you have a crush on Suna?” Atsumu asks. 

My eyes widen even more. “Wait what. Why do you think that?” I say trying to get out of answering it. To be honest, I haven’t thought about how you feel about Suna. I liked being with him and my mood usually gets better when I think about him. Does that mean I have a crush on him?

“I dunno. You seemed to panic when I told you about that. Also when me, you, Suna, and Osamu were hanging out I noticed you staring at Suna when we were watching the movie.”

“I don’t know.”

“How the hell do you not know?”

“I don’t know, that’s how.”

“Well however you feel, be careful.”

“Why is that?” I ask.

“Umm well, basically Suna used to be a real man whore in year one, but then he got a girlfriend. They only stayed together for a couple of months, but it seemed like a messy break up. Suna didn’t really tell anyone what happened, but he was kinda different after.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Don’t worry. He wouldn’t do anything bad. But I am surprised that you two are talking, after the breakup he completely stopped hoeing around.”

As I listen to Atsumu’s words, I feel my head start to run a million miles per hour. Is Suna playing me? But Atsumu says he doesn’t hoe around anymore. Does that mean I’m special? Or is he just low key about hoeing around now. But didn’t he tell me that he wanted to go slow? What if he just told us that because he wanted to cover up that he just wanted to...

“Hey dude chill out” Atsumu says as he starts shaking my shoulder as I snap back into reality.

“I am chilled out”. I say, obviously not chilled out.

“Look, Suna won’t hurt you. I promise. There’s a better chance that you’ll hurt him to be honest. He’s not that kind of guy.” Atsumu says, trying to keep you from worrying.

“Ok sorry, I have a bad tendency of overthinking. So I’ll try not to.”

“Haha good” Atsumu says, happy that he calmed me down.

———

I walk out of my last period, saying goodbye to my friends in that class. That class is so boring, but my teacher and his dumb comments make up for it. As I walk in the hallway to my locker, I see a familiar, tall, brown haired boy walk towards me. 

“Heyyy y/n.” Suna says as I start to open my locker.

“Hellooo Suna.” I say back.

“Are you busy today by any chance?” He says with a stupid grin.

“Depends. Why are you asking?”

“Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come over to my place, but I guess you're busy.” He says while making a funny expression, acting like he’s hurt.

“Oh shut up. I never said I was busy. And I’m down.” I said, accepting his offer. 

Oh fuck. I’m going to Suna house. SUNAS HOUSE.

“How kind of you.” He says as I finish packing up my bag. I close my locker and playfully shove his arm. We start to walk through the school hallway, towards the entrance. Getting a few confused looks in the process. I’m not sure why though. Maybe it’s the fact that Suna is so unbelievably sexy. Probably. But seriously the amount of stares made me uncomfortable.

We finally make it outside, walking towards the parking lot. “How's your day?” Suna asks.

“It was alright. Kinda boring” I say, slightly laughing. “How about yours?”

“Same, I’m just glad I don’t have practice today.” Suna says as we walk up to his car. I walk over to the passenger and get in. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot. How's volleyball been.” I say, getting comfortable in his car, putting my bag in the back seat.

“Fine I guess. We practice too much though” he reaches into his pocket pulling out his phone and holding it out, signaling for me to take it. “Play something, that’s why I haven’t really talked to you much this week. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I understand.”

“Thanks”, Suna says, slightly smiling. As he drives out of the parking spot I play In My Room by Frank Ocean. Him and I drive together to his house, listening to the music I chose. We always do this. We almost never talk while driving somewhere. Just sit, enjoying the silence or music playing. Thankfully it’s never awkward. 

We arrived at Suna house. He parks the car and we walk into his house. We take off our shoes and I follow him into his room. I walk into his room and sit down on his queen bed. His room is simple. A small desk in the corner, a bedside table with a lamp, and a dresser with a tv resting on top. On top of his desk there’s a small succulent in a black pot. How cute.

“Hey um y/n? Do you wanna change clothes?” Suna asks, standing in front of me.

“I didn’t bring any clothes though.” 

“You could borrow some of my clothes if you want.” He says kind of quietly.

“Sure. If you're okay with it.” I say, softly smiling at him.

Suna walks into his closet, turning on the light and staying in there for a few moments. He comes out holding a black oversized tee shirt that has a picture of Notorious B.I.G printed on it. 

“Here, lemme just grab some pants.” He says as he walks over to his dresser. I start to remove my uniform, taking off my blazer and start pulling off my tie. He pulls out a pair of grey sweatpants that have black letters that read “NIKE” around the ankle. 

“Do these work? They might be too big. Well actually. They’re probably too big.”

“Yeah that’s fine. Thank you Suna.” I say as I continue unbuttoning my shirt. He hands me the sweats and continues to look at me unbutton my shirt. 

“Look away headass.” 

“Whatttt. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He says as he slowly turns around.

“I don’t care.” I say jokingly. I finished getting changed into Suna’s clothes. They're definitely too big for me but I think Suna meant that to be the case. “Ok I’m done now.” As I say that Suna turns around. He steps closer, looking me up and down. He puts his hands on my cheeks. He leans in, giving me a soft kiss on my forehead.

“You’re so pretty y/n.” He says, looking down to me. 

“Thank you Suna.” I say as I lean in giving him a light kiss on the lips. “What are we doing?” I ask him

“Wanna smoke? I haven't smoked all week because of volleyball and school.” He asks.

“Mmmm sure.”

“Okayy. Dabs?” He asks as he walks into his closet. What the literal fuck is a dab. 

“Umm sure?” I say. I sit back on Suna's bed as I hear him going through his closet. He walks out holding A FUCKING BLOWTORCH and something that looks like it could make crack.

“You’ve never had a dab huh?” He asks as I look at what he’s holding with the most confused facial expression. 

“Um no. I haven’t.”

“I’ll teach you then.” He says as he walks over to his desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a small glass container with something yellow inside. “We should go outside to do this.” I nod my head and follow him to his backyard. We sit down at the small table on his porch. “Okay, it looks scary but it’s kinda like the stuff that’s in wax pens. When I tell you to, suck here.” He says as he points to the tube looking part.

“Okay… you’re smoking too right?” I ask

“Yeah, of course.” He says as he starts messing with the blow torch. I feel myself start to get nervous. I’ve taken hits from bongs before but this was very different from bongs. Suna turns on the blowtorch and points the flame, making it hit the part of the glass where I’m assuming the dab goes. Suna sits there heating up the glass piece for a while, “don’t be nervous.” Suna says as he turns off the blow torch. He quickly opens the glass container and uses a metal pick to scrape some of the wax. He picks up the rig and turns it so the tube part faces me. 

“Suck when I say okay.” I follow his directions and put my lips on the tube, without sucking yet. He puts the wax into the glass part he heated up, mixing it around a bit. “Ok suck, really hard.” Just as he says that I start inhaling the smoke, the water begins bubbling hard as I concentrate on taking the full hit. “Okay stop.” 

I immediately stop and back away from the rig. I let the heap of smoke out of my mouth and instantly feel my lungs start to burn. I start coughing so hard. This is worse than any other time I’ve smoked. It feels like my lungs are about to fail on me. I continue coughing and trying to breath as suna runs back into his house and comes running back with water. I begin drinking the water and feel my throat slowly feel better.

“Sorry. I forgot to tell you about that part.” 

“Yeah… it would’ve been nice for a heads up.” I say as I take a few deep breaths.

“Ok hold on lemme take a hit and we’ll go back inside.” Suna grabs the rig, quickly taking a hit. He picks up all the stuff he had laying out and I follow him back into his room. As we’re walking up his stairs, I feel it hit me all at once.

“Suna… I feel it now.” I say as I feel my eyes start to feel heavy and my body relax.

“Oh shit. Hurry up.” He says as him and I walk into his room. “hold on love.” Suna walks out the room. I walk over and sit down on his desk chair. I slowly open his drawer and see a dark drown journal sitting on top of some spiral notebooks. The journal had a small heart drawn on the bottom right corner. High out of my mind, I pick up the journal and pull the elastic band, opening it. I look at his drawings. Some pages just filled small doodles, others being detailed sketches of random scenes or things. 

I flip the page and get presented with a sketch of a Japanese style dragon snaking across both pages of the book. As I start to look at the drawing's details, Suna walks into the room. 

“I got more- “ Suna pauses, seeing me snooping around his sketchbook. He immediately walks over to me and pulls the book out of my hands. “Stop it.” He says, closing the book and putting it back into his drawer.

“Whyyy I was looking at that.” I whine.

“Exactly. Without my permission… here I got you more water.” He says handing me another bottle of water.

I take the bottle and take a small sip. “Thank you.” I close the bottle and place it on his desk. “You know… you’re good at drawing.”

“Thanks,” he says, almost whispering. He walks over to his bed and lays down with his back against the headboard. “Y/n, come here.” I follow his instructions and get up, walking over to him.

“what.” I ask as I stand next to him. Suna reaches his hand over to my left thigh, pulling it, insinuating for me to sit on his lap. I reach my leg over his torso, my right leg lifting up so my thighs are now hovering over Suna’s hips. I look at Suna in the eyes and see his eyes widen ever so slightly and a pink hue comes across his cheeks.

“ y/n, you’re so goddamn sexy.”


	8. Goodnight

I lightly chuckle while placing my hands around Suna’s neck. We both sit there looking into eachothers ear for a second. I slowly snake my hands out from behind his neck, gliding them down his torso. I stop my hands at his lower stomach, right under his pants waistband . I feel Suna’s eyes glued onto my hands. I slip my hands under his emerald green hoodie. I trickle my hands up his torso under his hoodie.

Suna places his hands on my waist, rating them there for just a moment before he grips them roughly and throws my body to the side. Forcing me to fall on my back, gets up and places his legs in between my legs. He hovers over my body for a second before reaching to the hem of his hoodie and throws it over his head, tossing it to his bedroom floor. Suna turns his head, staring at me under him. 

He leans down, placing a hand by my face to hold himself up, lightly brushing his lips against mine. He gives the corner of my mouth a quick peck before he goes in, giving me a sloppy kiss. He pulls back slightly, causing a trail of our saliva to connect between our lips. He moves down onto my neck, I feel his start to swirl his tongue around my skin before latching on. 

“suna, you’re gunna leave a mark.'' I mutter as I don't want my mom to see my neck filled with hickies when she comes home. I hear him humm a little ‘mhm’ as his response. Goddamn it suna. He removes his lips from my neck, giving me a light kiss on the lips before he gives me another with his tongue entering my mouth. I quickly follow his actions and slip my tongue in his mouth. I feel suna slowly creep his free hand to the bottom of my waist. He starts circling his finger under my shirt, slowly moving his thumb under the band of my bra. 

I use my left hand to cup his face before moving across the side of his face, lightly gripping his hair. He pulls back from my face, looking down at me, a grin grows across his face. 

“Wanna get food love?” Suna removes his hand from under my bra strap and rests it on my waist. 

“Mhm” I answered back. Suna moves himself off of me and gets up, grabbing his phone off his night stand. 

He sits there scrolling through his phone for a few moments before asking. “What do you wanna eat?”

“Ummm.” I sit there pondering for a few seconds before coming up with an answer. “Sushi?”

Suna responds with a simple nod and goes back to his phone “This place work?” he asks while flipping over his phone to let me look at the place he has pulled up. I hum a little ‘mhm’ as my answer. “What do you wanna order? I think I’m gunna get the salmon nigiri.” 

“I’ll get the same.”

“Alright.” suna says as he sits down back on the bed. I get up and walk over to his bed to grab my phone off of his desk. I open my phone to see a text from my mom.

‘Call me when you get a chance. Love ya’

“Can i call my mom?”

“Ugh sure?” he says.

“Sorry she just texted me to call her.”

‘Its fine.”

I go to call my mom. Pressing her name in my contacts. I put my phone up to my ear and hear the line ring for a couple beats before I hear her pick up.

“Hi Sweetie!” I hear my mom say. 

“Hi Mom.” I walk back over to Suna's bed. Sitting down at the edge of the bed. 

“How are you?’ She asks.

“I'm good. What about you.”

“I'm doing good too.” she pauses for a second before speaking again. “Where are you Y/N?” 

My eyes instantly widen as I realize I gave her my location before she left for her work trip. “I’m at a friends house”

“Ok babe.... Stay safe please. I love you, and remember i'm coming home on wednesday so please make sure the house is clean when I get home.” 

“I know mom. I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” I quickly hang up the phone and let out a loud sigh. “Sorry about that.” I say looking over to Suna.

“It's fine. Oh by the way, the food will be here in 20 minutes.” 

“Cool.” I say, quickly looking down to check my phone again.

As I'm scrolling through my unanswered texts, I hear the bed shift behind me. I look back to see suna coming up behind me. I smile as he places his chin in the crook of my neck and wraps his arms around my waist. I giggle a little at his actions. “Sunaaaaa.”

I hear him answer with a little ‘hmmm’. I rest my head against his head as I continue texting back my friend. As I finish, I place my phone on the bed, beside me. I lift my head off of suna's and turn my head to look at him. He lifts his head off of my shoulder and exchanges glances between my eyes and lips, almost telling me to kiss him. 

I lean in, our lips meeting with a soft peck. I pull back and he brings his hand up to my hair before pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. He gives me one last kiss before reaching over to grab his phone. His eyes start roaming across his phone screen as he lays down.

“C’here.” Suna says as he stays his hands, motioning me to lay down with him. His eyes revert back to his phone screen as I shuffle myself over to him. I lay my head on his chest, I open my phone, scrolling through Instagram and Twitter as I feel his head steadily rise and fall.

Suna and I lay there for a while, him showing me random tiktoks every once in a while until he tells me the food is almost here. We both get up and walk down his stairs into the kitchen. His kitchen is small, but modern and cute. I walk over to his island and sit down at one of the bar stool seats while Suna stands leaning against the counter across from me. 

“What’d you wanna drink?” Just as Suna asks that question the doorbell goes off. We both shootout heads, looking at the door. Suna immediately starts to walk over to his front door. He opens the door and is greeted with a sweet older woman, she gives him a paper bag that has a ‘UBEREATS’ sticker stuck across the side. 

I hear Suna thank her and wish her a good evening. ‘He’s so sweet’. I thought. I can’t even hide the smile I have plastered across my face from his small interaction with the delivery woman as he walks back towards the kitchen. 

“What happened to the smug boy I met.” I say giggling.

I see a light glow spread over his cheeks. “Oh shut up, I was just being nice.” I see him playfully roll his eyes.

“Ok Mr. ‘You’re so fucking hot’” I say laughing. I see his eyes widen and his face become even more red as he reaches in the bag, handing me my food.

“Just eat your food.” He with a stupid scowl on his face.

I can’t help but giggle a little as I open my food container.

“Oh wait! I forgot, what do you wanna drink?” Suna asks, walking over to his fridge. He opens his fridge, causing a bright light to shine out. “We have ummm… water,   
coke, and green tea.”

“A coke please.” Suna grabs the drink out of his refrigerator and walks back over to his kitchen island with a coke and green tea in hand. He hands me my coke and we start to eat our food. 

“How was your week?” I ask as I open my coke, taking a sip.

“Mmm it was okay, just busy. What about yours?” He says.

“Pretty good. I finished this book I’ve been reading for a while now.”

Suna continues asking me questions all about the book I read. I can’t help but find it a little bit cute. I end up telling him all about it and how great of a book it was. 

“I wish I could read big books but I usually get bored.” He admits.

“Actually, it took me a long time to get back into reading. I used to hate it.” I say as I finish the last bite of my food.

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“You can stay overnight right?” Suna grabs both of our trash from dinner and walks over to the trash can. Throwing it away.

“Yeah.” I say as I get up from the bar seat. Suna starts walking towards his staircase so I just follow him. 

“We should watch netflixxxx.” Suna says as we walk back into his room.

“Sure. What do we watch?” I sit myself on the edge of Suna’s bed as he looks around his dresser for his T.V remote. 

“What’s your favorite show?” He asks, crawling onto his bed. I’m still sitting on the edge of the bed when he asks that.

“I like American Horror Story.” 

“Oh god. I tried watching it and got scared.” Suna says, scrolling through Netflix. Suddenly I feel his arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He slowly rests his head on my shoulder. I can't help but giggle. He starts to pull me back onto the bed. 

“Soul eater?” He asks as he pulls me onto his chest. I lay my head down and place my hand on my chest. I’m looking down, facing his t.v 

“Sure. I’ve never watched it before.” I say.

“Ok but the first 3 episodes are kinda boring so we have to watch a lot of it so you like it.”

Suna and I sit there watching Soul Eater for a good two and a half hours. I feel my eyelids start to grow heavy. Suddenly Suna shifts his body and wraps his arms around me. My face is breathing against his chest and our legs are tangled. He quickly loosens his arms around me. He sits up and brags the blanket layer down at the foot of his bed. I close my eyes and relax my body. I feel Suna lay the throw blanket over my body, followed by him moving his body under the blanket and returning to the position we were in before. 

“goodnight y/n”

“goodnight suna”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your here from tiktok lmao hiiiii. The next chapter should include the start of the plot lmfaooo. <3333

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this book on wattpad for a little bit and decided to put it on here. hope you liked it<333


End file.
